As shown in FIG. 11, in widely used conventional loudspeaker cabinets and the like of stereos or the like, left and right loudspeakers 2L and 2R which are incorporated in left and right loudspeaker cabinets 1L and 1R are placed in front of a listener 3, and left and right opening portions 4L and 4R made on baffle plate sides of the left and right loudspeaker cabinets 1L and 1R are placed opposing to the listener 3.
Thus, a L sound from the left loudspeaker 2L first reaches the left ear 5L of the listener 3, and a L′ sound, the same sound as a L sound, subsequently reaches the right ear 5R after a short delay; similarly, an R sound emitted from the right loudspeaker 2R first reaches the right ear 5R that is near the right loudspeaker 2R, and an R′ sound subsequently reaches the left ear 5L after a predetermined delay. Consequently, the listener 3 having a pathway that blends the auditory senses of both the listener's ears feels the localization point 6 of the sound sources L and R being ahead of him/her. Therefore, localization sensation with respect to the sound sources is relatively well.
Also, as shown in FIG. 12B, in conventional loudspeaker cabinets, left and right loudspeaker apparatuses 10L and 10R, whose operationality are improved by arranging on front panels 25 of the loudspeaker cabinets 1L and 1R operating knobs such as a power switch 18 for turning on/off the power, a volume 19 for adjusting the sound volume, a bass volume 20 for controlling volume of sounds in bass range, an input switching volume 21 and the like, has a problem in which a compact stereo system can not be obtained, because the surface area of the front panels 25 of the loudspeaker cabinets 1L and 1R is made to be large for providing the left and right loudspeakers 2L and 2R above the operating knobs, which causes the left and right loudspeaker apparatuses 10L and 10R to be larger in direction H of height than a later described loudspeaker apparatuses 2L and 2R of the present invention shown in FIG. 12A. It may be possible to arrange the operating knobs on the top plate or on the left and right side plates of the loudspeaker cabinets 1L and 1R; however, also in this case, the surface area of the top plate or the left and right side plates are made to be large and a problem of user-unfriendliness occurs.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, according to the present invention there are obtained left and right loudspeaker apparatuses which have high operationality and can be small-sized by emitting sound obliquely backward from the opening portions of the left and right loudspeakers in the left and right loudspeaker cabinets, so that a listener can listen to the reflected sound that has reflected on sound reflecting panels provided on the rear surfaces of the loudspeaker cabinets; and further in order to solve problems in which, as explained with reference to the left and right loudspeaker cabinets 1L and 1R in FIG. 11, the opening portions 4L and 4R of the left and right loudspeakers 2L and 2R directly opposing to the listener 3 makes the listener 3 feel a sense of pressure caused by acoustic pressure, and makes the listener 3 difficult to feel a sense of sound widely extending, because the sound image localization point 6 is localized near to the listener 3 halfway between the left and right loudspeaker cabinets 1L and 1R and the listener 3, in the present invention there are provided loudspeaker apparatuses in which the shape of the sound reflecting panels is determined to make it possible to easily control directional characteristics of sound and which have sound reflecting panels that allow no sound to leak from behind the rear surface.